1. Field of the Disclosure
In general, embodiments relate to reading data from and writing data to a storage system. Specifically, embodiments relate to a read only mode for a portion of a storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The increase in processing power of computer systems has ushered in a new era in which information is accessed on a constant basis. In many computing environments, storage systems are in continuous, or near-continuous, use. During such use, storage systems may experience conditions that negatively affect the durability of data in the storage system. For example, servicing a storage system may place certain storage components at risk by creating a possibility of an inadvertent loss of power to one or more of the storage components.